Manhattan Blockade: A Novelization of Parasite Eve
by RatAndAya
Summary: When a threat greater than any terrorist, more powerful than any dictator, and more brutal than any genocidal maniac threatens Manhattan, only one person can stand up and fight. Aya Brea. CURRENTLY ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Manhattan Blockade**

**A Novelized Version of Parasite Eve**

_**Chapter Zero**_

_**Prologue**_

_The story was long forgotten,_

_The dead seldom spoken of_

_But in their hearts_

_The families of the fallen knew_

_That those six days of hell_

_Would live on,_

_Through scripture, speech,_

_And the occasional song._

"Well, we could always go to that romantic restaurant you wanted to take me to last time." Aya's date tapped his fingers behind the other line of the phone. "Or, we could see what's in the paper."

"Okay. Uh… there's something about an opera here."

"An opera, huh?" She turned a couple pages to the events section. It seemed to stand out among the other ads. "Hm… La Mia Verita. I'm not much of an opera fan… But I think this will be a refreshing change. I say we do it."

"You sure you don't just want to go to—"

"I'm just going to say it—I hate their breadsticks, their steak is always too tough, and there's too much atmosphere in the first place. I think the opera's probably the way to go."

"Alright. I'll talk to my dad, he could probably get us some really good seats."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love ya, Aya!" She hung up half-way through the clearly audible smooch. She started to feel a little warm again. She went to the thermostat, and noticed it was at 60 degrees. She turned it down lower again. After a few minutes of sitting on the sofa and trying to stay awake, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"…And in other news, an apartment fire claimed one life today, an opera actress named Suzanne Filline. She was originally slated to play as Eva in the play La Mia Verita. However, a replacement actress has taken the job.

"Melissa Pearce, the actress, was unable to comment on this incident due to her strenuous practice routine, but we wish her the best of luck." Aya flipped to the next channel.

"Why, you darn wabbit—" Next channel.

"…NYPD has also been dealing with reports of violent animal attacks recently. Many of the animals in Manhattan have been reportedly on edge about something. Animal behavior specialists are unable to determine the cause. Coming up after the break, District Chief Baker's comments on this." She flipped through a few other channels until one piqued her interest more than anything else.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule for an interview, Dr. Klamp. First, and probably the biggest question of the day: when are you planning to release this newly found information on mitochondria?"

"Close to the end of this week." Dr. Hans Klamp's behavior was calm, but his eyes showed that he was clearly not enjoying this.

"After your recent discovery of the possibility of mutation through mitochondria, did you become more concerned about the supposed threat of 'Mitochondria Eve?'"

"I can safely say that the incident in Japan was isolated in nature, and it is extremely unlikely that it will happen again."

"I see. We'll be back with the Weekly Science Review in a moment. Remember that next week's guest will be another famed mitochondria specialist, Dr. Kunihiko—" She turned off the TV. It was almost time to get some sleep.

She turned off the lights, walked to the bedroom, changed into her nightgown, and fell asleep quickly. She had quite the day ahead of her tomorrow.

The bell gave off a shrill ringing at 7 AM sharp. In half an hour, she was on her way to work, eating some toast on the way, and sipping coffee from a thermos. The streets were lined with snow, fresh from last night's snowfall. Traffic was low today. The occasional Ford would pass by, mostly the Taurus. They were everywhere. She had a feeling they'd keep selling them until the new millennium.

The parking lot was nearly snow-free when she pulled in. She walked in to see Cathy at the front desk for a change.

"Hello, Aya! I see you're in a good mood today." Cathy didn't turn to look, as she was busy filing some paperwork on the new computer system.

"Going on a date tonight. I hope this goes better than last time."

"Don't remind me. Can you believe Daniel's still working today?"

"What? I thought he would be with Ben."

"Nope, he's dealing with some domestic situation in Soho right now. Apparently, some end-of-the-world doomsayers were jumped by a couple of thugs. As if we don't have enough problems with stray dog attacks." Cathy finally turned to face Aya.

"I heard about those. Are the police dogs doing alright?"

"Yeah, just a little edgy. I think something big's about to happen."

"A blizzard would be my best guess." Aya headed towards the inside. "I'll talk to you later, Cathy."

"Same to you, Aya. Have fun with ol' clumsy tonight."

"Heh, I will." She walked through the offices, to her desk in the main office area. "Warner and Nix aren't here yet. Wonder what's taking them… Looks like it's going to be a long, boring day after all."

* * *

**ATHUORS NOSE:** Not much to say, other than it's good to leave behind the 500 letter limit of YouTube. If you've been to one of the Parasite Eve OST videos, you've probably seen a little snippet from morrowindsky or WhackAChicken. They're me. I talked a little bit with PeyserConley, the uploader of the videos, and he said I should novelize the game, so I did. I think this might actually be fun, getting to revisit the series properly. I wish I would have done this before, but I've been occupied with my FF7 mod and the like, and it's been a mess. Thankfully, I got a little time to work on this prologue.

The future chapters of this will probably have some fairly gratuitous gore in them, so I'm going to rate the series M for safety reasons. I don't want to traumatize little kids with excessive gore. If you were seven and I showed you something of a dog's head splitting in three, would you like it? Nope.

Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Rate, review, and play Parasite Eve again.


	2. Chapter 1: Una Victoria

Chapter 1

Una Victoria

* * *

_I have always been here_

_I have always looked out from behind these eyes_

_It feels like more than a lifetime_

_Feels like more than a lifetime_

_Sometimes I get tired of the waiting_

_Sometimes I get tired of being in here_

_Is this the way it has always been?_

_Could it have ever been different?

* * *

_

The snow fell dry and powdery on Carnegie Hall as limousines and sedans pulled up to the front. The city of New York was bustling with activity, particularly in Manhattan. A well-dressed man opened the door, and Aya's boyfriend stepped out, followed by Aya. He helped her out. Aya's gray coat fluttered slightly in the now dying wind.

An uneasy feeling came over Aya as she stepped out of the limo, a sort of combination of nausea and heat. Her boyfriend put his hand on her shoulder as her face seemed to blank out momentarily. "What's wrong? You're the one who wanted to come to the opera."

"I know… I… Well, let's make the best of it. We have the best seats anyways." She looked up at the large doors in front of her, gateways to a brewing hell. As she stepped in, her boyfriend was startled by music.

"That's the overture—c'mon, let's hurry!"

"It's starting?" Aya hastily threw her coat on the rack and jogged into the main hall. She and her boyfriend took their seats and sighed. "Well, we made it."

The uneasy sensation returned to Aya as the actors and actress walked on stage. There was a king, a prince, a guard, and a beautiful woman.

_Father, please give me permission to marry Eva._

_NO! I FORBID IT! You know well what happens to those who succumb to her beauty. They all die in the most horrible ways imaginable!_

_You don't understand, father! SHE is the one who has suffered from each death._

_Enough! Guards! TAKE her, and BURN her at the STAKE!_

_Father, if you are to take her life, then please, take mine with hers._

_Edward…_

The actress turned to the audience and began to sing a melancholy, haunting song. Aya looked at the translation, noticing that much of the lyrics were fairly plain in English. A depressing-sounding plea to God, from the looks of it.

The actress did a wonderful job so far. Aya seemed to feel more and more uncomfortable, hot even. "Is it getting a little warm in here?"

"Yeah, it feels like it. Maybe the AC is broken or something." Someone in front of them gave them a quick "shush," and Aya's boyfriend scoffed.

Then, the actress' eyes locked onto Aya's. A feeling of familiarity came over the actress, and the heat seemed to spike in Aya's eyes. She blinked, trying to shrug it off. The actress blinked at the same time, and when her eyes had opened, hers were no longer the dark brown they had been before—they were a bright, emerald green. Her hair became slightly disheveled, and a smile came over her face as she stopped singing for a moment.

The actor playing the prince looked at the actress, a little irked by the lack of singing. The actress looked back at him, and his face turned into an awful grimace as his flesh began to burn, then catch on fire. The king dropped his scepter and burst into flames too as the guard looked on, shocked and frightened.

The audience gasped, but didn't think much of it as the prince flailed about on fire, thinking it was merely top of the line special effects. Once the prince fell off of the stage into the audience, though, panic struck.

Soon, everyone else began to combust, filling the concert hall with smoke, screams, and the rancid smell of burning flesh. Men toppled from the balconies, slamming against the thinly carpeted ground and chairs, crushing audience members below them.

Aya and her boyfriend looked on in shock, when a deep, painful scream from above caught their attention. Aya grabbed her boyfriend, threw him over the chairs in front of them, and dove over herself moments before the man landed, breaking over three quarters of the bones in his fiery, dead body with a sickening crash.

All this time, the actress stood there, singing, as the curtains around her were engulfed in the blazing inferno. Cinders and flaming pieces of cloth fell around her, and the auditorium soon fell silent, save for the pained screams of a few remaining audience members for help, crashing cars outside, and the singing of the actress, still steady.

It would seem that she enjoyed this. The burnt bodies lying on the floor, the blood spilt by the fallen balcony attendees, the inferno around her, the smoke that filled the hall…

She loved it. Aya knew what had to be done.

"Oh god… I—I don't wanna… I… Ggh…"

"Get outta here, _now!_"

"I-I-I—but what if—"

"Go!" Aya drew her pistol and shoved her boyfriend aside as she ran towards the stage, the burning sensation now replacing any nausea she had, but her duty as a police officer took over her mind as she ran towards the stage, slowed only by her black silk dress and tall shoes.

Aya ran up to the stage and held the gun to the actress, safety off, fully loaded, and finger on the trigger.

"Freeze! NYPD!" She heard her boyfriend running out, screaming like a girl.

The actress turned to her, looking straight into her eyes. The smile grew slightly as her eyes narrowed. The six days of hell had finally begun.

* * *

**Athur's Nots: **Well, personally, I feel this was a slight disappointment. I really don't think I conveyed exactly what I had planned, but with the limited amount of time I have, it's hard to do what I plan to anymore.

Anyways, if you're wondering about the mysterious rhyme at the beginning, here's the deal—for each part of the story I'm going to write/type/whatever, I'm going to have a matching song verse, poem, or excerpt, sometimes edited. Anyone who guesses where they all come from will get something neat. That's right—a high five and a cookie! Meh.

Another thing: I've been experimenting with the dialogue to make it a little more suited for reading. I'm sure the biggest, die-hard, memorizing fans had noticed.

And on one final note: I deeply apologize to any readers who waited forever for me to get to the real story and find this a disappointment. I promise I'll make up for it! Well, this is RatAndAya, resident Parasite Eve fan, liberal, and furry, signing out. Oh, and WATCH OUT FOR THAT THREE-HEADED DOG BEHIND YOU!


End file.
